pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пинтер, Гарольд
Великобритания | Род деятельности = драматург, режиссёр, поэт | Годы активности = | Направление = | Жанр = | Дебют = «Комната» (1957) | Премии = Нобелевская премия по литературе (2005) | Lib = | Сайт = www.haroldpinter.org }} Гарольд Пинтер ( ; 10 октября 1930, Лондон — 24 декабря 2008, Лондон) — английский драматург, поэт, режиссёр, актёр, политический активист; лауреат Нобелевской премии по литературе 2005 года. Один из самых влиятельных британских драматургов своего времени. Кавалер ордена Британской империи, кавалер Ордена Кавалеров Чести, Ордена Почётного легиона, лауреатом многих литературных наград, в том числе премии Кафки, Пиранделло, Шекспира, театральной премии имени Лоуренса Оливье, французского приза «Мольер», почётным доктором наук полутора десятков европейских университетов. Нобелевская премия присуждена за пьесы, в которых он «приоткрывает пропасть, лежащую под суетой повседневности, и вторгается в застенки угнетения». Начиная с его первой пьесы, Комната (1957), литературная карьера Пинтера продолжалась более 50 лет и включила в себя 29 пьес, 27 сценариев, большое количество скетчей, радио- и телепостановок, стихов, один роман, рассказы, эссе, речи, и письма. Биография Гарольд Пинтер родился 10 октября 1930 года в Лондоне. После окончания школы Пинтер поступил в Королевскую академию драматического искусства, но вскоре оставил это престижное заведение. Его актёрская карьера началась в 1951 году в Ирландии, в старомодной странствующий театральной труппе под руководством Энью Максмастера. Через два года Гарольд Пинтер перешёл в труппу Дональда Вульфита, которая отдавала предпочтение классическому репертуару. Первую пьесу молодого автора — «Комната» — поставили в мае 1957 года студенты факультета драмы Бристольского университета. В конце 1950-х годов о Пинтере заговорили как о талантливом драматурге. В 2003 году драматург издал сборник стихов «Война», в котором выразил свое осуждение американо-британского вторжения в Ирак. Сборник был удостоен поэтической награды имени Вилфреда Оуэна. Последняя пьеса драматурга «В поисках утраченного времени» (или «Воспоминание о прошлом») написана в 2000 году по мотивам одноимённого романа-эпопеи Марселя Пруста, она была поставлена в лондонском Национальном театре. Всего Пинтер написал 29 театральных пьес и 26 киносценариев. Весной 2005 года 74-летний писатель объявил о том, что больше не намерен писать пьесы, однако будет продолжать работать в других жанрах, прежде всего в поэзии. В апреле 2008 года подписал среди 105 известных евреев Открытое письмо в связи с юбилеем основания государства Израиль: «We cannot celebrate the birthday of a state founded on terrorism, massacres and the dispossession of another people from their land.» Пьесы * The Room («Комната», 1957) * The Birthday Party («День рождения», 1957) * The Dumb Waiter («Кухонный лифт», 1957) * A Slight Ache (1958) * The Hothouse (1958) * The Caretaker («Сторож», 1959) * A Night Out (1959) * Night School (1960) * The Dwarfs (1960) * The Collection («Коллекция», 1961) * The Lover («Любовник», 1962) * The Homecoming («Возвращение домой», 1964) * Tea Party (1964) * The Basement (1966) * Landscape («Пейзаж», 1967) * Silence (1968) * Old Times (1970) * Monologue (1972) * No Man’s Land («На безлюдье», 1974) * Betrayal («Предательство», 1978) * Family Voices («Голоса семьи», 1980) * Other Places (1982) * A Kind of Alaska (1982) * Victoria Station (1982) * One For The Road («Перед дорогой», 1984) * Mountain Language («Горский язык», 1988) * The New World Order (1991) * Party Time (1991) * Moonlight (1993) * Ashes to Ashes (1996) * Celebration (1999) * Remembrance of Things Past (2000) Фильмография Автор киносценариев: * Слуга * Сыщик (Sleuth, 2007) * Несчастный случай * Дневник черепахи * Процесс * История служанки (The Handmaid's Tale, 1989) Роли в кино: * Mansfield Park («Парк Мэнсфилд», 1999) — сэр Томас Бертрам * Tailor of Panama («Портной из Панамы», 2001) — дядя Бенни * Сыщик (2007) — человек, показанный в телевизоре Русские издания * Пинтер Г. Карлики. — СПб.: Амфора, 2006. — 272 с — ISBN 5-367-00218-8; ISBN 0-8021-3266-9. * Пинтер Г. Коллекция: пьесы / вступ. ст. Ю. Фридштейна. — СПб.: Амфора, 2006. — 560 с — ISBN 5-367-00097-5. :: включены пьесы: День Рождения, Кухонный лифт, Сторож, Коллекция, Любовник, Возвращение домой, Пейзаж, На безлюдье, Предательство, Голоса семьи, Перед дорогой, Горский язык. Ссылки * Тексты пьес в Библиотеке драматургии * Гарольд Пинтер:биография, фотографии, произведения и статьи * Biobibliographical notes * Нобелевскую премию по литературе получил британский драматург Гарольд Пинтер * The Nobel Prize Lecture См. также * Вивьен Мерчант an:Harold Pinter ar:هارولد بنتر az:Harold Pinter be-x-old:Гаралд Пінтэр bg:Харолд Пинтър bn:হ্যারল্ড পিন্টার br:Harold Pinter bs:Harold Pinter ca:Harold Pinter cs:Harold Pinter cy:Harold Pinter da:Harold Pinter de:Harold Pinter el:Χάρολντ Πίντερ en:Harold Pinter eo:Harold Pinter es:Harold Pinter et:Harold Pinter eu:Harold Pinter fa:هارولد پینتر fi:Harold Pinter fr:Harold Pinter ga:Harold Pinter gd:Harold Pinter gl:Harold Pinter he:הרולד פינטר hi:हैरल्ड पिंटर hr:Harold Pinter hu:Harold Pinter ia:Harold Pinter id:Harold Pinter ilo:Harold Pinter io:Harold Pinter is:Harold Pinter it:Harold Pinter ja:ハロルド・ピンター ka:ჰაროლდ პინტერი ko:해럴드 핀터 ku:Harold Pinter la:Haroldus Pinter ml:ഹാരോൾഡ്‌ പിന്റർ nl:Harold Pinter nn:Harold Pinter no:Harold Pinter nov:Harold Pinter oc:Harold Pinter pl:Harold Pinter ps:هارولډ پينټر pt:Harold Pinter ro:Harold Pinter sh:Harold Pinter sk:Harold Pinter sl:Harold Pinter sr:Харолд Пинтер sv:Harold Pinter sw:Harold Pinter szl:Harold Pinter ta:ஹரோல்ட் பிண்டர் th:ฮาโรลด์ พินเทอร์ tr:Harold Pinter uk:Гарольд Пінтер ur:ہیرلڈ پنٹر vi:Harold Pinter yo:Harold Pinter zh:哈罗德·品特 Категория:Лауреаты Нобелевской премии по литературе Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в Лондоне Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Драматурги Великобритании Категория:Социалисты Категория:Умершие 24 декабря Категория:Умершие в 2008 году Категория:Умершие в Лондоне Категория:Умершие от рака